


Not Broken At All

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna wasn't certain she knew how love worked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



It took a talk with her mother for her to understand. Deanna had been very worried that either she really didn't understand love, or else she had somehow imprinted on the emotion wrongly.

"Little One," her mother had said. "Your heart is as free as you are, and it will choose where it will, when it will. I may not have always agreed with those choices, but...it is as it will be. Go with it, and follow the road it chooses, no matter how bumpy and jarring it may become."

Perhaps Will had been that first strong love, matured into a true friendship. Maybe Worf had been the flush of maternalism, as they shared the nurturing of Alexander. Other love affairs, intense as they lasted, and leaving her with memories, good and painful both, were all part of that travel.

But this, the union with Beverly Crusher was the exact opposite of the crushing love Will had been. Full-fledged woman rather than girl, a friendship turned to passionate love, and Deanna knew for certain her mother had been right. She wasn't broken at all when it came to love. She had just needed to follow the road to Beverly.


End file.
